And the Rain Keeps Falling
by DarkLuna4
Summary: Luna is woken up by a nightmare of an event that happened in her past. As she walks the ground trying to clear her mind she encounters none other than Harry Potter.


A/N: Hey people! Yup, this is my first Harry/Luna story. I know this chapter is short, but there are still longer chapters to come! Enjoy! (oh, and I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or the Harry Potter world)

--------------

Rain seems to be pouring from the dark gray skies above, quenching mother earth. Falling from the heavens and turning the land below into a rainy wonderland. Insects find their cover under mushrooms while a family of squirrels gathers together in a tree hole they call home. The lush green grass isslick and shiny, but if one looks closely the colors of the rainbow could be seen atop the soaked grass. The trees sway in the slight breeze dancing in the rain. Children sit inside their homes and watch the rain fall with sad faces; disappointed that they can't play outside due to the rain. Only one child can be seen joining the trees in their dance. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair soaked along with her clothes. The bright green of her pants and the electric blue sundress stand out in the cloudy environment. She spins in her pink ballet shoes, arms out, palms pointed upward welcoming the rain. Misty blue eyes dancing with joy as she does so. When dizziness overcomes her she collapses on the grass. As the rain gently falls upon her face she imagines herself running and playing along side the crumpled-horned snorkacks. The crumpled-horned snorkack daydream was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang and the rumbling of the ground.

"What the geebers was that!" Luna Lovegood exclaimed in surprise.

Looking around for the source of the interruption of her cool daydream, Luna spotted smoke coming out of her house at the other side of the valley.

"Oh no…"

Running as fast as her little legs could carry her she frantically made her way home. Her mother had been working in the basement on a cure for the Cruciatus curse when she left the house this morning. Something must have gone terribly wrong. Finally she made it to her house and threw open the front door. A flood of smoke poured out, causing Luna to cough and her eyes to sting. Blindly, she made here way to the basement entry and descended the stairs two at a time.

"Mother, where are you? Mother!"

Luna quickly searched the basement for her mother as the smoke cleared. Suddenly Luna saw a figure lying in a corner, almost lifeless.

"Mother!"

She rushed to her mother and fell on her knees. Her mother's once bright yellow shirt was now torn and covered in soot. The gray skirt that used to be a beautiful white was tattered. Waist length dirty blonde hair was spread around her with a few strands lying on her face. Fresh tears slid down Luna's cheeks as she watched her mother breath heavily. Each breath was growing shorter with every passing second. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just this morning her mother was laughing in the kitchen while she made breakfast. Her orb like eyes looking at Luna and her father lovingly. Who would have known that just a few hours later that joyful woman would be taking in her last breaths in the basement as her daughter looked on with sorrowful eyes? Serenity Lovegood looked up at her daughter with sad misty green eyes. As soon as she saw Luna a small smile appeared on her dirt stained face.

"My darling Luna, please don't cry. For now I shall go on to a better place."

"But I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with father and me. Please don't go! Please…!"

Luna then began to cry hysterically.

"Shh, Luna. Look at me." Serenity placed a hand under Luna's chin and lifted it, looking into the sad blue eyes of her daughter.

"I know you don't want me to go, but there is nothing we can do. But know one thing my darling…I will never truly leave you. I will always be with you, watching over you. I want you to promise me one thing Luna."

"Anything, mother. Anything."

"I want you to promise me that you will always be my Luna that I love and adore. Don't ever act like anyone other than yourself, for if you do you would only exist as a shadow of the person you are pretending to be. Promise me that, please."

"I promise I will mother. I will never break that promise, no matter what."

Serenity smiled up at Luna and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you Luna. Always and forever," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too," Luna said as she held her mother's hand to her cheek.

Serenity took one last shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Luna knew she was gone. Her mother's hand went limp and Luna gently laid it on her mother's stomach, off her cheek. She stayed there, in the dark basement, crying until she heard the popping of the medi-wizard, arriving in the basement along with her father.

"Luna! What happened! I heard a loud boom and…" his voice faded as he saw his wife lying dead on the ground.

"No! Serenity! No! Please, no!" he ran to his wife and wept.

Suddenly thunder sounded and a sixteen year old Luna was awoken from her nightmare.

A/N: Yes, that was the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it. Please read and review! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
